The New Student
by WeasleyChick
Summary: There is a new student attending Hogwarts. Possibly some Romance later but mostly Mystery. Please R/R! And please let me know i fyou want a sequal or not.
1. Default Chapter

The New Student  
"Harry, Ron!! Over here!" Hermione called from a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ron followed by Ginny walked over to see Hermione but not until they got closer did they notice that there was a boy with her about their age. Hermione hugged Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
"Hey guys, I don't think you know Scott Peral. By Dumbledore's special request he is going to be going to Hogwarts, and guess what he is in our grade. He stayed with me for a month or so this summer so he could become acquainted with someone. Sorry I couldn't tell you guys I promised Professor Dumbledore."  
Harry and Ron stood there with their mouths open in awe. Finally Ginny quietly said "Hi" and got onto the train. Hermione followed Ginny upset by Harry and Ron not saying anything to Scott.  
When they got on the train and Scott had gone around to introduce himself Hermione finally let it all out.  
"I can't believe you guys didn't even say Hi to him. He is a nice guy and you two better be nice to him this year. It is his first time in England and he is very nervous. I am ashamed of the both of you." Hermione crossed her arms and sat across the compartment from them looking out the window.  
"But Hermy, its just it all came so sudden and I thought it would just be the three of us together this year." Ron said.  
"Ya well you shouldn't be so selfish you know, I can have other friends, its not like you are my one and only friend. Well Harry is my friend too but I mean come on Ron, that is soooo...oh forget it. It's no use." Hermione spat from across the train. She was about to stand up when Harry piped in.  
"You know Hermy we will always be your friends and it just came as a shock because we had no idea about him. I, personally, look forward to meeting him. As a matter of fact I am going to go find him now and introduce myself so see you all later." Harry got up and left the compartment.  
"See Ron you don't have to be so selfish sometimes. You should take after Harry, at least HE is polite." Hermione got up to leave the compartment but Ron voice stopped her.  
"Look Hermione I am really sorry all right. Its just I...I...value our friendship and I didn't want anything to mess that up but I guess I can give the chap a chance you know. I'll go with Harry, be back in a little while." Ron lowered his voice to a whisper so only Hermione could hear him, "Why don't you stay and talk to Ginny she has been taking the news about Harry pretty hard and she really doesn't have that many friends."  
Hermione nodded and walked over to talk to Ginny.  
  
A/N: Okay there was my prologue. Please review and let me know if you want a sequel or not. I am not sure this will be romance but I am sure it will be a mystery one, but I might throw in some Romance for the Heck of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Scott Peral. The rest all belong to the great JK Rowlings.  



	2. Harry's News

Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Okay you are all probably wondering what the hard news about Harry was but trust me it isn't romantic! I am going to make it really interesting so this isn't an overused topic oh and also..sorry about the formatting the only way I can save the file is .txt which makes it come up weird and stuff and then on top of that I will tell ya more about Scott Peral and his family.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Hermione walking towards her. She knew Ron had to have said something to her. He had been telling people to pity her for the last month ever since she found out about Harry. I mean who would have known he would be staying in a special dorm under Dumledore's direct supervision not to mingle with people besides Ron and Hermione as strict orders. Over the summer she and Harry had started talking and were becoming closer friends and then the owl came from Dumbledore. Ever since Harry hasn't said one word to her except for one morning he said "Good Morning". Ginny's thought was disrupted by Hermione walking over.  
"Hey Ginny how was your summer?"  
"It was okay but, I guess I am kind of glad to be going back to see all my friends who will talk to me" Ginny covered her mouth the last part had slipped out. Hermione stood looking at her dumbfounded and then decided to avoid the subject.   
"So, did you like Scott? He is really nice. He just moved to England with his parents from America. I think he is really smart, or he appears to be. I think he is going to be in your grade actually Ginny. He looked about our age except that he is a year younger than me. You two should talk more." Ginny stood with her mouth open!! HER YEAR? Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all he was nice I guess. She decided to dismiss the thoughts from her head. There was no reason to be excited about it. So she dismissed herself and went to another compartment to find her friends and tell them everything that had happened.  
As Ginny was walking through compartments she wasn't even looking where she was going when she tripped over someone. She turned around to apologize when she realized it was Scott.  
"H-Hey Scott right? I uhh heard you would be in 4th year? Ya well that's cool gotta go now, so umm talk to you later" Ginny Turned around to go when she smacked right into Harry.  
  
A/N: Well you found out a little more about Scott. I decided to put him in Ginny's year for something different. Oh and about Harry if you don't like the idea let me know of something else that was all I could think of well Please R/R!!! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Scott is mine, the rest JKR!  
  
  



End file.
